


LINDA ESTAMPA

by narutinachan



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, Manga Spoilers, spoiler manga capítulo 100++
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 13:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5498324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutinachan/pseuds/narutinachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la reina Yona tuvo un momento para ir a visitar a sus hijos se enterneció por la linda estampa de la que fue testigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LINDA ESTAMPA

La reina Yona por fin había terminado sus tareas del día, y aprovechó para ir a ver a las dos personitas que más quería en el mundo y a los que iba a ver cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Su hijo Yak-shi de ocho años y su hija Yume de apenas tres años de edad.

Sabía perfectamente dónde encontrarles a esas horas, así que se dirigió a su sala de juegos, donde sabía que estarían junto a Zeno.

El dragón amarillo había terminado convirtiéndose en el niñero oficial de sus hijos. Su personalidad infantil, su energía inagotable, y la sabiduría que le habían concedido tantos años de vida, le convertían en el candidato perfecto. Y no tardó en demostrarlo, haciendo que Yona se pudiera marchar tranquila a realizar sus obligaciones, sabiendo que dejaba a sus hijos en buenas manos. Aunque para ella el hecho no poder pasar con sus hijos todo el tiempo que desearía por culpa de sus obligaciones como reina era molesto, no le quedaba más remedio. Había luchado mucho para llegar donde estaba y ahora debía demostrar que era digna de la confianza que habían depositado en ella.

Perdida en estos pensamientos se dirigió a su destino, y cuando llegó abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una de las estampas más lindas que había visto en su vida.

Tanto Zeno como sus hijos estaban dormidos en el suelo rodeados de peluches. Sus dos hijos se aferraban al dragón amarillo, uno por cada lado, mientras que Zeno envolvía el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos con uno de sus brazos de forma protectora.

Yona sonrió enternecida y deseó que su retratista estuviera con ella para dejar constancia de tan hermosa estampa.

Ella se quedó mirándoles en silencio durante un rato y después se acercó a uno de los muebles para sacar una manta y ponerla cuidadosamente sobre los tres, tratando de no despertarles.

Zeno fue el único que se movió en medio de su sueño, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño a la vez que atraía más hacia él a los dos niños, pero casi al instante después se relajó volviendo a caer en un profundo sueño.

Desde luego que sus hijos estaban llenos de energía para poder llegar a cansar así a Zeno, que siempre estaba presumiendo de su resistencia y energía inagotable.

Yona volvió a sonreír enternecida a la vez que se sentaba en una silla, dispuesta a contemplarles mientras pudiera.

Desde luego no tenía ninguna duda de que había elegido a la mejor persona para cuidar de sus pequeños.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño drabble, y os animo a que os paséis a leer el resto de fanfics y traducciones de Akatsuki no Yona que tengo publicados.  
> Nos vemos.


End file.
